


Тайна

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ансбах попал, и так получилось, что в минуту слабости Кирхайса, рядом оказался Ройенталь.





	Тайна

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Аск со шведского означает ясень, который, в свою очередь, используется для полена в Йоль. Такое вино действительно есть.  
Значение слова aska - пепел.

«Только тайной мы живы, только тайной» (Ф.Г. Лорка)

Оскар хранил тайну, как дети хранят сокровище в коробке: иногда доставал, пересматривал, вспоминая, какая она на ощупь, а потом убирал обратно.  
Тайна была бархатистой, цвета ночного корабля, и такой же черной. Шершавая поверхность пахла кровью, а если бы вдруг Оскару захотелось попробовать ее на вкус, то она была бы солоноватой и горькой. В нее можно было погрузить руку по локоть и не достать до дна. У нее не было дна, как не бывает его у настоящего животного отчаяния.  
Тайна была теплой, она доверчиво прижималась, размазывая по щекам запретные слезы. Оскару постыдно хотелось бы испробовать ее еще, но он боялся прикасаться к ней лишний раз.  
Тайна была не его. Он просто взял ее на хранение.  
Иногда хотелось отдать ее обратно, иногда забыть. Но чаще всего Оскару казалось, что в ночь после смерти Райнхарда Кирхайс попросил присмотреть за своей душой и за всем человеческим, что в нем было.

Выстрел, вспышка, обрушившийся декор стены — и безобразная кровавая лужа, растекающаяся рядом с телом. Второго потом спасли, но кому было дело до него, когда первый... главный... остался лежать.  
Слишком хорошо Оскару помнилась та пустая ночь, когда он бродил по коридорам, надеясь никого не встретить, а потом зашел попрощаться, в который раз надеясь, что Райнхард просто спит.  
В каюте было темно, и Оскар не стал включать свет, решив, что ему хватит подсветки гроба. Правильно сделал, что не стал.  
Угольная чернота пожирала еще одного человека: мальчика, который не успел. Кирхайс сидел, нелепо обхватив колени руками, и смотрел вглубь себя.  
Сначала Оскар хотел уйти, чтобы оставить его наедине с одиночеством, а потом решил, что для одиночества у мальчика теперь будет целая жизнь.  
Мальчик плакал совсем тихо, как плачут дети, не имеющие на это права. Оскар сел рядом и притянул его к себе, чтобы поделиться толикой тепла. Обычного. Человеческого. Чтобы попытаться разделить горе.  
Он взял отчаяние в руки и бережно рассмотрел, не высмеивая, не поучая, не давая фальшивых уверений, что все будет хорошо, не соглашаясь с тем, что больше никогда не будет.  
Он просто был рядом, отделяя мальчика от темных стен и от подсвеченного гроба. Утром оказалось, что мальчик не просто поделился с ним болью, он отдал ее, вместе с человечностью и умением сопереживать. Он отдал ее вместе с ушедшим детством.  
Первые пару дней Оскар позорно радовался этому. С одной стороны, мелочное удовольствие, ведь у самого детства не было никогда, с другой — ощущение причастности и доверия, с третьей — азарт боя и пьянящая магия крови, которая поработила их всех. Лучший способ для мужчины выразить боль и ярость — утопить все в крови.  
Потом дурман спал.  
К празднованию нового года на Оскара накатила тоскливая маета. Тайна, столь бережно хранимая, жгла руки, но показать молодому премьеру, что помнишь о той ночи, было бы неверно. С каждым днем Оскару казалось, что Кирхайс все глубже погружается в одиночество, но любому одиночеству есть предел. Оскар понял это ровно тогда, когда встретил Миттермайера. Раньше казалось, что быть одному легко. Теперь — практически невозможно.  
Им всем не хватало Солнечного короля, а Кирхайсу особенно.

Бороться с собой было страшно, но Оскар рискнул. Вместо традиционного полена — бутылка вина.  
"Аска", — Кирхайс понимающе хмыкнул.  
Оскар слишком хорошо помнил, как Зигфрид крутил в руках бутылку, такую темную, что она казалась выточенной из мрака. В ней была спрятана вся память мира, а вместе с ней и вся боль.  
Если бы Оскар мог тогда забрать ее и, отставив в сторону, обнять Кирхайса! Просто дать немного своей человеческой теплоты, чтобы разделить его одиночество.  
Но вино не принято греть в ладонях, поэтому, когда Кирхайс вдруг почти бросил бутылку на стол, чтобы принести штопор и бокалы, Оскар остался стоять каменным истуканом. Ладони чесались. Тело под формой бил озноб.  
Только, когда ночь катилась к середине, а вино давно сменилось виски, Оскар разрешил себе снять китель.  
Они произнесли не больше десятка фраз за вечер, отгораживаясь друг от друга молчанием. Иногда, когда, закрыв глаза, Оскар представлял, что Кирхайс подходит ближе, казалось, что они молчали вместе.  
Шальные бредовые фантазии начали сменять одна другую, и Оскар встал, чтобы попрощаться.  
Кирхайс посмотрел на него мутным взглядом, а потом подошел и порывисто обнял.  
Вторая тайна камушком скатилась в ладони Оскара.  
Она пахла вином, гвоздикой и яблоками. Она была коричневой, как тот кусочек дерева, который надобно сохранить до следующего года, а еще она листьями падуба резала ладони.

***

Глядя на солнце, золотом раскрасившее осенние листья, Оскар улыбнулся. В его голове давно смешались сезоны и часовые пояса,а лучшая погода создавалась климатической установкой на собственном флагмане. Всегда сухо, тепло и светло. Иногда Оскар раздумывал над модным среди адмиралов увлечением горными лыжами, но по-ребячески боялся встать на них в первый раз. Мальчишки же засмеют, а Оскар весьма отвык от того, чтобы над ним смеялись. Может теперь, когда генштаб надежно расположился на Феззане, все изменится.  
Только спустя два года Оскар рискнул повторить тот совместный вечер.  
Постучав в тяжелую на имперский манер резную дверь, Оскар не дождался ответа. Бронзовый лев скалил зубы и отказывался отдавать кольцо. Дверная ручка оказалась более сговорчивой, без скрипа пустив в святая святых — императорскую резиденцию.  
Свет зажегся разом по всему холлу, бесстыдно выхватив из темноты скульптуры в нишах и самого хозяина дома, замершего на лестнице. Конечно, ему доложили о госте.  
Оскар нервно сглотнул, почувствовав, как давит его к земле сухой воздух власти, который вился вокруг Кирхайса и, ластясь, заглядывал ему в глаза: казнить или миловать?  
Миловать.  
Кирхайс легко сбежал по ступеням вниз, чтобы стоять вровень со своим адмиралом.  
— Мне кажется, теперь можно выпить за объединение галактики, — фраза была неуместной и пошлой.  
Затасканное "завоюй Галактику для меня, Кирхайс", было привычной молитвой всех офицеров Рейха. Но они, в отличие от Зигфрида, уже точно знали, что идут на бой не для того, чтобы призрак мог воплотить свою мечту. Они давно шли за рыжим командиром через космос и через огонь.  
Внимательный взгляд, а потом кивок вместо ответа.  
Кирхайс вел его за собой, как проводник. Ступени казались Оскару бесконечными, только уходящими не в небо, а в толщу гор.

Комната выглядела бы пустой, если бы не вид из окна. Ветки дуба обрамляли пейзаж, впуская в комнату осень вместе с пряным запахом листвы и тревогой осыпающихся листьев.  
— Когда вы планируете жениться, Кирхайс? — пробка сидела плотно, не желая поддаваться. Воюя с бутылкой, Оскар чувствовал себя нелепо.  
— Никогда, — ответ сухой, четкий, бесстрастный, сказанный тем самым тоном, после которого у любого из подчиненных отпадало желание задавать вопросы.  
Только не сегодня и только не у Оскара. Он пришел сегодня за другим. Он пришел вытащить на свет того мальчика, который плакал у него на плече два года назад. Цель достигнута, Кирхайс может становиться обратно человеком.  
— Империи нужен наследник. Иначе после вашей смерти ее растащат на части, — говоря это, Оскар порадовался, что госпожа Аннерозе уединилась в горном шале. Она не подошла бы на роль императрицы, поскольку так и не родила бастарда Фридриху, а, значит, была бесплодна.  
— Мне все равно, Ройенталь. Я не давал обещания сохранить объединенную империю. Только завоевать, — лицо Зигфрида исказила безумная улыбка. Сейчас, даже когда его спину не украшал императорский плащ, а шитье в сумраке комнаты было не разглядеть толком, он ни в коем случае не походил на тень за плечом своего друга, только и умевшую, что улыбаться и говорить: "Да, господин Райнхард".  
Своенравная бутылка выскользнула из рук и, ударившись об пол, разлетелась осколками. Удушливый запах вина быстро выгнал из комнаты осень.  
Сев на корточки, Оскар начал бездумно собирать стекло. Его не остановил даже резкий сухой окрик.  
— Если ваш наследник не будет достойным, то его свергнут, — ничего страшного, — помедлив, сказал Оскар. — Почему вы не хотите семью, Кирхайс?  
Стекло больно врезалось в палец. Пришлось его аккуратно вынуть и попытаться зажать ранку. Если бы рядом был Миттермайер, Оскар бы не задумываясь сунул палец себе в рот, чтобы облизать. Года три назад, он бы спокойно сделал так и при Кирхайсе. Сейчас кровь капала между пальцев, не желая останавливаться.  
Слуга появился неслышно. Он принес аптечку и убрал осколки. Все это время Кирхайс стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину.  
"Отличная мишень для снайпера", — некстати подумал Оскар. Трястись за свою шкуру Кирхайс не научился.  
Самостоятельно прикрутить пластырь получалось плохо, но меньше всего Оскар ожидал, что император придет к нему на помощь.  
Пластырь ложился, туго перетягивая палец.  
— Мы были почти детьми и, кажется, пили вино во второй или третий раз. Игристые вина коварны, — Кирхайс запнулся. Его голос немного дрожал от воспоминаний. — Я задремал на диване, а когда проснулся, решил, что это госпожа Аннерозе. Он был тоже сонный и ласковый. Доверчиво прижался щекой к плечу. Когда я понял, что это Райнхард, то мне не хотелось останавливаться. Ему тоже. Я был неопытен и причинил боль. Сначала он испугался, а потом тут же разозлился на свою слабость. Он красив, Локи, как же он красив...  
Кирхайс говорил сам с собой. Он погружался в воспоминание, как в трясину, чтобы исчезнуть в нем с головой. В его памяти Райнхард был жив. Он был рядом, ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Оскар мог поспорить, Кирхайс сейчас чувствовал тяжесть его головы на плече, запах шампуня и то, как волосы щекочут шею

Третья тайна клочком тумана опустилась в руки Оскара. Если постараться, то четвертой, сможет стать он сам.


End file.
